


I Think Too Much

by Schediaphilia



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schediaphilia/pseuds/Schediaphilia
Summary: Robbie begrudgingly allows Sportacus to help him with his insomnia.





	

Why had he even agreed to this? He blamed it on the sleep deprivation as he warily let the superhero into his lair, glaring at him all the while. 

“Have you tried hot milk?”

Robbie sneered, “If the solution was as simple as warm milk do you think I would’ve accepted  _ your _ help?” 

Sportacus seemed a bit surprised by his reply, “Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to imply you hadn’t done what you can. Sometimes people just forget is all.”

Robbie grumbled in response, mentally accepting the apology though he refused to vocalize it.

“Okay, so what do you do when you’re trying to relax?”

Robbie crossed his arms and thought. He wasn’t really sure. Normally he lounged around bitterly, but that wasn’t much different from what he always did. 

“Oh- I don’t know, what does it matter, anyway?” 

“Well, I need to know if you’re practicing good sleep hygiene.” 

“Sleep what?”

Sportacus smiled a bit and shook his head. 

“You should turn the lights off or dim them about thirty minutes before you want to sleep, that way your mind will relax.”

That sounded fake, but okay. 

“And your bedroom needs be clean so you’re not distracted.”

Robbie rose his brows.

“And what, you think cleaning my room will help me sleep?”

“Not on it’s own no, but it’ll help.”

Robbie was losing his patience. He didn’t know why he allowed the man to help him at all. He had insisted upon it and Robbie supposed three days with no sleep was making him a bit loopy. 

“How about we have a sleepover?” Sportacus sent him a big smile and Robbie's brow furrowed.

“Grown men don’t have sleepovers.”

“They do when they’re trying to help a friend,” Sportacus said so earnestly it pissed Robbie off. 

“And you think you being here will help me sleep because? What, I just find your presence so soothing?”

“I can help you relax.” 

Like hell he could. His presence was already grating on Robbie, as if he could handle a night of his- his stupid smiles and kind nature.  

Sportacus gently guided Robbie to his chair and gestured for him to sit.

“Just close your eyes and think of something nice.”

Robby snorted but obliged. As if this would help. Maybe once Sportadork saw his utter failure he’d leave in shame. Robbie smiled. He was technically thinking of something nice, right? 

Robbie felt warmth, warmth emanating from somewhere next to him, a presence. And then he felt hot breath on his ear. 

“Just imagine you’re on a cloud… Comfortable, and carefree.” 

Okay, Robbie could see what he was trying to do here but  _ it was not helping _ . Sportacus’s hand was rubbing on Robbie’s as he instinctively clenched his fist and his eyes shot open. A shiver ran down his back when Sportacus whispered again, his free hand gently pushing Robbie’s body back into his chair, “Just relax. Your body must be so tired. Just close your eyes, your body will do the rest one way or another.”

It was hard to relax when a hyperactive sports elf was just about nuzzling your neck, Robbie found. Though, he couldn’t say he minded. It was… sort of nice. And he was tired. Incredibly tired. 

“Your problem is you think too much, Robbie,” Sportacus whispered again, one of his hands gently rubbing through Robbie’s hair. Wow… that felt… That felt really good. Robbie couldn’t have imagining having someone pet him would’ve felt nice, much less this nice. He let out a deep sigh, his eyes slipping closed, his body feeling so warm.

“That’s it… just like that.”

Robbie felt his mind slipping away into sleep, falling in and out of consciousness, his mind stuck on those fingers and that warmth. Robbie couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this relaxed. If he’d had some more wits about him he’d refuse to fall asleep just from the sheer idea of Sportacus actually succeeding, but as it was he was far too tired and far too relaxed to react as he slipped off into slumber. 

  
  


Robbie cracked his eyes open, stretching. He blinked once, twice. When had he fallen asleep? He rolled over in his bed, snuggling up into the closest pillow. That didn’t matter. He felt so comfortable right now and he didn’t want to move or even think. That was until his pillow moved.

Robbie’s eyes snapped open as he reflexively pulled away. Why was Sportacus in his bed? Fully clothed, which was a relief, but his presence at all was greatly confusing. Robbie tried to remember before he’d fallen asleep. His memories always got hazy at the ends of insomnia bouts. And more importantly than that, why did Robbie not mind? Why did he feel  _ good _ when he saw Sportaflop’s sleeping form next to him? And what was this feeling? This warm, bubbling, giddiness, this-this-

Robbie froze when Sportacus moved in his sleep. He screamed internally when one of his arms reached out and wrapped around him, Sportacus’s face snuggled into his chest. His heart was beating so fast he momentarily worried it’s beating would wake him. Robbie gulped. He was afraid to move, not sure if he didn’t want to disturb the man or if he didn’t want to accept this was real and have to deal with the other at all. Perhaps it was a bit of both. 

This was disturbing. Wholly disturbing. He wracked his brain on how he ended up in this situation at all. Why was Sportacus in his lair? Much less in his bed? And why was he so cute when he was asleep? 

Wait, cute? 

Robbie’s face reddened and he attempted to shrink in on himself, perhaps hoping to disappear from reality itself. He steeled himself, not entirely sure what he was doing, and wrapped an arm around the other man, hesitantly touching his hat. Wait, hat? Seriously, who sleeps in their day wear? In a strange way it was endearing though. Somehow Robbie felt like if someone had asked him what Sportacus wore when he slept he’d envision exactly what he was seeing. Though on some level he’d secretly suspected the man never slept at all. 

Sportacus shifted again but this time Robbie didn’t panic as much, at least not until those deep blue eyes looked up at him and made his heart stop. Sportacus shifted and blinked a few times, nuzzling into Robbie’s chest being smiling. 

“Good morning.”

“Ugh… yeah.”

“You sleep well?”

“I… I suppose?” Robbie hadn’t really thought about it. He did feel rested, which was a welcome change. Not that he’d admit it outright. 

“You know Robbie, you’re pretty cute when you sleep.” 

“And just what is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, usually when I see you awake you’re frowning or look upset. When you sleep though, you smile,” Sportacus sat up, “It’s nice to see you happy.” 

Robbie merely stared as Sportacus stood at the edge of his bed. Even Robbie couldn’t find something to bitch about with that. In fact it made him feel weird, more of the weird bubbliness he was feeling earlier. Robbie bit his lip as he reached out before Sportacus could leave, grabbing his hand.

“You too,” the words spilled out and Robbie regretted saying them the moment the left his lips. Sportacus tilted his head.

“Me too?”

“You- you’re cute- when you sleep-  I mean- Usually you’re so- so annoying and  _ loud _ but you’re… nice. When you sleep. No other times. Just… Just when you sleep.”

Sportacus rose a brow and laughed.

“Okay, Robbie. Thanks.” 

“Well, I should get going so I can get some breakfast on my ship.”

Robbie nodded, mindlessly grabbed his blanket and following him to the ladder to the hatch.

“Ugh, right. Yes. You should go.” 

Sportacus stopped before the ladder and turned to him and looked him up and down. Sportacus smiled a knowing smile before rubbing the back of his head and looking down at his shoes.

“You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re awake too.”

Robbie clenched his blanket tightly, holding it to his chest, sputtering, “We-well- whatever.” 

“See you, Robbie.”

Robbie stared up at the ladder long after Sportacus had left, biting his lip. 

What the  _ hell _ was that about? And why did it make him feel so nice? Why did he care that Sportakook thought he was cute. He stalked off back to bed and hid under his blanket. That was it! No more feelings! Absolutely no more feelings allowed for today! Robbie whined, unsure of how to feel. Finally, he decided he wouldn’t do anything at all and set about on having a fitful nap. Yes, that sounded nice, and it required absolutely no thinking! After all, Sportacus had said he thinks too much. And perhaps it should have bothered him but all he felt was warmth in his chest as the memories slowly leaked back into his memory. How heavy and comfortable he’d felt when Sportacus had whispered to him, how his heart had sped up at his eyes looking up at his… 

No, this wasn’t a day for thinking  _ or _ feeling, Robbie decided as he fell back asleep. 


End file.
